Ritsuka Is Down With the Sickness
by Zinthr
Summary: A songfic to Down With The Sickness by Disturbed. Rated M for heavy violence, and heavy language. Nothing sexual what-so-ever, unless you include mentioning Shounen-ai.. Ritsuka, after having been discovered kissing Soubi, Is being beaten worse than ever by his mother. But his darker side, lurking beneath his sane mind, has finally had enough.


Ritsuka is Down With The Sickness

This was the worst she's _**EVER **_done, Ritsuka couldn't help thinking, as his head slammed into the floor for the fifth time, blood running out of his nose as it crashed into the floor with a sickening crack - It was probably broken. A giant bruise blossomed across the back of his head, from the five hits of the frying pan that kept knocking him into the floor. Yet again he pulled himself up with shaky arms, trying to open his eyes. "Mmm...Mom...Please...Sto-" He couldn't even finish his sentance as another bang went onto his skull. His vision went completly black for a few moments, before returning, just in time for a hard kick in his stomach. Blood soared across the floor from his mouth as he coughed. As he thought, his mind flickered to why this happened - How his mouther had walked in on him kissing Soubi. He knew she'd be angry, but this...As another kick flew onto his stomach, Ritsuka couldn't belive that **this** had come from something so simple The pain was so terrible...He'd do anything to escape it...Anything...'_Anything?_' Said a voice in his head. Raspyer than his, yet still his own. "Anything..." He murmured out loud, His eyes flickering closed, as his darker side finally showed itself - Finally said that it has had enough.

Drowning deep, in my see of loathing...

Broken, Your servant, I kneel...

It seems what's left of my human side, is slowly changing...

In me...

Looking at my own reflection, when suddenly it Changes!

Violently, it Changes!

Oh, there is no turning back, now, 

You've woken up the demon...

In me!

Suddenly Ritsuka went tottaly still. Then, slowly, he rolled over, onto his lifted his hands a few centimeters off the ground before, violently and at terrifying speed, Stretching his arms out as far as they would go and digging his nails, low slightly elongated and as razor-sharp as cat's claws, into the hard wood fler and sleaving small welts in it. A loud cackle filled the room, slightly raspier than Ritsuka's normal voice, and much, much darked. he sounded almost possesed, with teh way it echo'd off of seemingly everything, from every direction. His hair puffed out slightly, looking ragged, spikey, and wild, and his ears got longer, theeir fur spiking out like a cat with rabies. He grinned, showing a mouth full of razor-sharp teeth.

Then, He opened his eyes.

And what a sight that was.

I can see inside you, the sickness is rising.

Don't try to deny, what you feel...

It seem all that is good has died, 

And is decaying...In me.

At the sight two eyes, bright red with pupils so slit they almost couldn't be seen, Ritsuka's mother stumbled backward. She hit the wall and dropped her frying pan, A deadly mistake.

Ritsuka's extremly puffed-out tail twitched with the noise, but the maniac grin and wide-eyes never left his face. He rose up till he was on his knee's, then fell forward, onto his hands and knee's, and half crawled, half slithered toward te woman that he used to know as his mother.

Now all he saw...was _**Pray.**_

Its seems your having some trouble,

In dealing with these changes!

Living, with these changes!

Oh, the world is a scary place...Now that you've woken up the demon...

In me!

Riitsuka slowly picked up the pan, standing up euqually slowly, an aura of death around him. A single tear ran down his cheek as he ran a finger along the blood splatter on the pan - His grin faltered for just a moment. "No, mommy, don't hit me...Oww! Don't do it, Your hurting me! Oww! Why did you have to be such a bitch...?" He growled out, flinching every time he said oww. Then his grin came back, more terrifying then ever, as he slowly raised the pan. "Never stick your hand in my face again, bitch, Fuck you! I don't need this shit, You stupid sadistic abusive fucking whore...Would you like to see how it feels, mommy?" He said, his voice getting louder and angrier, but then soft and sweet at the last line, his face faking innocence. By now, his mother was cowering against the wall. "N-no...My Ritsuka...What's happened to you, my baby...?" She said, trying to get him to calm down with kind words. She only sufficed to make him angrier.

"Here it comes, Get ready to DIE!"

He screamed out as he brought the pan down on her head. She screamed out, but he them slammed the pan into her stomach, filling her throat with blood and making her cough and splutter, efficiantly silencing her scream. Ritsuka then grabbed her hair, pickign her up partially by it and slapping her face over and over again. Then he dragged her into the kitchen. He grabbed the closest weapon he could reach - A potateo peeler. He then held it to her lip. "SHHHhhh...Your 'baby' is sleeping right now..." He said, before moving the small metal object over to her arm and - only paising to give his mother an evil look - Scraped it downward. She screamed again. "No no no...We can't have you screaming this whole time, can we...?" He asked, Quickly jumping up and grabbing a dish rag, balling it up, and shoving it into her mouth.

"Hmm...Still not quiet..." He murmured, his voice getting even darker. He got ap, searching for a tool to help him. He opened kabinets, and droors, then finally settled on a small kitchen knife. He walked back and pulled the cloth out of her mouth. His mother stared at him and his knife in horror, guessing what would come next. She clamped her mouth closed, but that couldn't keep him shoved the knife between her teeth, wiggling it around until she opened her mouth. He then used his unocupied hand to hled her mouth open, and proceeded to, slowly, _painfully_, cut her tongue off. "Good...Mommys...Don't...Scream..." He said, underlining every word with a slice, till her tongue was off. He then pulled it out of the mouth, snapping the last conecting thread of flesh, and watched as blood filled up her mouth. He shoved the rag back in, watching it slowly turn red, then stood up.

He discarded the tongue, throwing it into the sink, and then grabbed her by her hair again, starting to drag her to the bathroom, leaving a blood trail behind him. He grabbed a pizza knife as he went by, and paused to get a lemon out of the fridge. Then he went to the bathroom, and threw his mother into the bathtub. He set the potateo peeler down on the floor, and then picked up the large knife, tossing it from hand to hand. "First, I stopped you from ever screaming at me again...Now, you'll never slap me again..." He murmured quietly, his red eyes glowing brighter. He grabbed her hand, ignoring her protests and weak attempts to pull away, and showved the knife straight through her palm. Then, he moved onto her fingers, runing it in a circle along their bases, detaching the skin. Then he brought the knife up, removing all the skin. He did to with all of her fingers, then did so with her other hands. Then he brought both her hands together - pausing to smirk at her tears - And started cutting her fingers off. One by one, slicing through flesh, then sawing through bone, until she had no fingers left. Then, he removed all the skin from both her palms.

He stood up, going over to the counter and getting some medical tape. He came back, then used his knife tp cut the lemon in half. He squeezed some of its juice onto her palms, making her scream out, though it was muffled by the rag and lack of tongue. Then he taped her hands together. There was now a layer of blood on the floor of the bath tub, seeping into his mothers clothes.

As he started to look more ragged, Ritsuka desiced it was time to end it. Or, at least, the beggining of the end. Trusty pizza knife in hand, He didn't say what he was going to do, or give any warning - He just plundged the knife straight into her stomach. And it went in like

butter. Even the rag and lack of tongue couldn't stop her blood-curdeling scream as the knife went through multiple organs. Ritsuka retracted the knife, watching with glee as blood spurted out, quickly adding to the thickness of the pool of blood in the bathtub. Then, Ritsuka stabed the knife back into her stomach, at a differant place, and wriggled it around, slicing her organs up and making the hole bigger. And bigger. And bigger. He withdrew the knife and licked it, his eyes gleamign at their brightest, staring down at his mother. He brought the knife to his mother'ss throat, holdingi= it their as he leaned down to whisper in her ear a very strange choice of words, before slitting her throat. "You mother get up, come on, Get down with the sickness..."

Blood spewed up, covering his face and getting in his ears. He flicked them, then caught a sound he almost missed - The door opening. He grinned wider, Slowly standing up, flicking blood of his ragedy tail. He turned and walked out the door, along the blood trail, past the blood splat in the kitchen, and into the enterance hall. There stood Soubi, whose eyes widened at the sight of a ragged, blood-soaked Ritsuka.

Ritsuka's face broke into a grin. /_More fun._/ He couldn't help but think.

"You fucker get up, come on, get down with the sickness..."


End file.
